Epic Screw up of Fushimi Saruhiko
by MissMidnaKillsya
Summary: In which Fushimi messes up an order and pretends to be sick. He didn't expect Reisi to watch over him. So he comes up with a way to get sick but ends up being much more worse than it should. T for suggested things and Fushimi's bad language. Reisi x saru Slight Misaki x Saru
1. The start of the fuck up

**This ones a bit longer that the last one. Yay, I managed to write longer fic's**

**Anime:K project**

**Parring:Reisaru**

**All rights to the character to there respective owners!**

* * *

He felt like an utter complete dumbass. It was one order. One simple ass order and he fucked it up. His hand covered his face. He blamed Miskai for this. The dumb fuck provoked him. He was practically _asking for it_. One simple order. Given to him directly from his captain. Maybe if he tried to forget about it. Nope, it kept replaying in his head over and over again. Fushimi walked up to a random wall and literally began to slam his head into it. He was trying to give himself amnesia. Seems he was really desperate to.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,"He said over and over again. How the hell was he gonna explain to his captain what happened? At this point he didn't even wanna go back to headquarters. He wanted to go back to his apartment and hide. For once he felt like shit. This was rare for him to feel this way.

Saru felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He glanced at the screen and groaned. Awashima, or how he has her labeled on his phone _Busty Bitch_. He forwarded the call. He didn't wanna talk to anyone. Then again the phone rang but this time it was his king. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"_Fushimi, why did you not answer Awashima's call?_" Munakata asked, partly demanding.

"_I um tripped,_" He said sounding unsure.

"_You forwarded the call,_" The captain said back.

_Shit. Not good. _"_I um….I feel sick call you back later bye,_" He hung up quickly and stood there not believing what he had just done.

* * *

Munakata started at his phone for a moment. Did Fushimi just blow him off? He really wasn't believing what happened. Funny, Fushimi didn't look sick earlier today. The Captain grew suspicious of this. What was Fushimi hiding?

The king hadn't returned back to Scepter 4 with the rest of his clan. Instea he decided to pay a little visit to Saru. His apartment was a few blocks up from where he was at. How dumb did Fushimi think his king was? Reisi reached the apartment building and slowly made his way up to the glass doors. He stood in the lobby, pulling out his cellphone calling his 'sick' third in command.

"_Fushimi,"_Munakata said not sounding the least bit worried.

"_Captain I can explain,"_ He said sounding a little unsure.

"_Explain what Fushimi? You said you felt sick and I believe you. Why would you lie to your King hm?"_Munakata said sounding a little more sarcastically.

"_No Captain. I do feel sick ,but don't concern yourself with my well being," _Fushimi urged Reisi.

"_Too late, I'm already at your apartment complex. I'll be up in a few minutes."_ Reisi hung up his phone and had a devilish smirk on his face. He was imagining Fushimi running around panicking.

No. No. No. Shit. He needed a place and quick. Fushimi still wore his uniform, He walked into the bathroom and rubbed his nose. It was starting to to turn red. He pinched his cheeks a little to make it more convincing. Saru ran his fingers through his hair a few time to mess it up. Finally taking a second to look at himself in the mirror. He looked sick alright. Now if he could just pull off the voice.

Just as he was going to test it, there was a knock on the door. Fushimi didn't have time to think. He threw off his jacket and shoes then ran to the door. Munakata watched as a Young male appeared from behind the door. He looked like hell to Reisi. Maybe Fushimi wasn't playing the king. His hair was way passed messed up and his face looked horrible.

_"Captain," _Fushimi said sounding congested.

_" Why Fushimi you look horrible,"_ Reisi commented.

Saru's eyebrows scrunched together. _"Thanks Captain."  
_

_"Aren't you gonna let me in Fuhsimi?" _Munakata asked him.

_"Right,"_ He muttered. Saru stepped aside to let in his guest. The door shut with a slight clank sound.

For a sick boy his home was quite clean. If he was sick, why would he clean up the place. Reisi noted that when your sick you barley have any strength to do anything. So why Saru continue to show up to work and continue to go out in general. Something wasn't right and Reisi knew it. He didn't wanna quite accuse Fushimi yet. Not till he was 100% sure.

Fushimi struggled to reach for a cup. On purpose of course. Looking sick just wasn't enough. Reisi wasn't fooled that easily. He knew that all too well. He felt someone behind him reaching for the exact same cup. His body was pressed against Fushimi's. He tried to hold his blush but he couldn't Reisi stepped away from him with the cup in hand. Saru would not turn around for anything. The captain grabbed his shoulder and forced hiSaru to look at him. He noted that his face changed to a crimson.

Reisi began to rummage through the cabinets to look for some type of medicine to give to Saru. What's with this kid? He didn't even have any pain relievers. Reisi sighed loudly. Looks like he'd be babysitting his third in command till he got better. We'll now he'd have a reason to actually spend time and get to know Saru.

_"I'll be right back, Go to bed and rest till I get back,"_Reisi ordered Fushimi.

_"Captain I don't need to-"_He was cut off by Reisi's voice.

_" Get in to bed now Fushimi. Don't make me force you."_The King threatened him.

Admitting defeat he went to his room. After he was sure Reisi was gone he sat on his bed for a moment. He needed a way to get sick and fast. He stepped out of his room an idea , however It would get him in huge trouble. The bathroom was right next to his bed room. Fushimi slipped into the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes. The water was turned on to cold, he stepped in and stood there for a bit then quickly changed the water to hot. He continued to do this for a while. Fushimi already knew what Reisi would say to him, but this was the only way to assure that he'd get sick.

He stepped out and wrapped himself in one of his black towels on the rack. He need to quickly get into his pajamas. He didn't need Reisi walking in on him in just a towel. Fushimi slipped into bed and pretended to look sick. He waited for Reisi to come back. All he could hope for is that his crazy idea would work.

* * *

**The whole hot cold thing is real. It happens commonly where I live. The changes from summer to winter a lot of people tend to get sick. Anyway Tell meh what you think!**

**Review!**


	2. Fushimi's Regret

**Here is chapter two peoples! **

**Reisi's adventures in the store XD**

**Slight Occ in Fushimi. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Reisi started at the medicine rack for a moment. There was so many types of medicine. He neglected to ask Fushimi what his symptoms were. _Way to fail Reisi. Now you just look like that weird ass guy standing here for no fucking apparent reason. _He did remember how Saru's voice sounded congested ,but there were so many kinds for that. _Fuck it. _

The king at the moment didn't give a shit about how many stares he got. He filled the shopping cart with every type of medicine. A few bottles of Nyquil, many bottles of pain relievers, and a bunch of congested medicine. When he came to the check out line everyone gave him a look. A woman, so bold asked.

"_Um sir, are you a drug addict?"_

"_No, I'm a fucking unicorn on fucking acid,"_Was his answer then added."_My little brother is sick, horribly." _

The woman shut up and backed away from him. Once at the register, because of what he said to the woman; was asked for his I.d. He really needed to watch what he said around people. Right now, he looked like the most professional man with the worst attitude buying a shit ton of medicine for his dumb ass subordinate. Oh how much fun was it to be king.

Saru had turned on the fan in the corner of his room. He'd began to sneeze slightly. (I know people don't get sick THAT quickly. but for the sake of the story yes they do) His wet hair slowly began to dry. It felt a little heavy due to the fact he had so much hair. Seriously. He oped to one day cut it all off.

The door opened and the sound of plastic bags hitting the counter could be heard. Slightly grumbling too. Fushimi laughed a little. His king was complaining. No, bitching was more like it. Its not something you hear put him in a good mood.

Reisi's hand gripped the door knob of Fushimi's bedroom. The knock was a little soft. He didn't want to wake Fushimi up if he was asleep. He's seen Saru when he didn't sleep well. When he came to work off of two hours of sleep. That day was hell for everyone.

"_Fushimi,"_ He whispered opening the door slightly. A slight sneeze was heard and it made the king frown. This damn kid wasn't bluffing.

"_Hm?"_ Was Saru's response.

Reisi was soo close to throwing a thick book at Fushimi. His hair was wet, with the fan facing him. His glare made Fushimi mentally start freaking out. The king held a bottle of Nyquil in his hand. The bottle was thrown across the room, Saru made a sound and threw himself off his bed. The bottle made a thud sound and left a mark on the wall.

"_Drink that, and you better be asleep when I come to check on you again Fushimi Saruhiko,"_ The king sounded so scary.

"_Y-yes s-sir,"_Saru stuttered.

The past few days Munakata stayed at Fushimi's place to keep an eye on him. He showed no signs of getting better. Everyday he seemed to get weaker and weaker. The sleeping medicine stopped helping. At this moment he considered taking him to the hospital. Reisi was luck Awashima agreed to keep order in Scepter 4 for him.

Fushimi didn't think he'd get this bad. He felt as if any moment he would fall over and eat the ground he felt so weak. Like now. Saru struggled to put on a pair of pants. He just didn't have any energy. Sighing loudly he called for Munakata for help. The king obliged and slid the jeans up Saru's slender legs.

"_Were are we even going?" Fushimi asked._

'_E.R., You haven't gotten better these past few days." Munakata answered._

"_But I-"_

"_Do not argue with me, you are in no position to even finish it."_

Munakata skimmed his finger to the button and zipper of Saru's jeans. Making sure the boy was properly dressed, he grabbed his car keys and hoisted Fushimi up like some doll. Saru turned a bright red when he felt were Reisi's hand was. If he tried to get his Captain to put him down the grip would only get tighter and a high possibility of Reisi throwing him on the ground.

The elevator ride down was quite, amusing. The silver thick elevator doors slid open and surprised Reisi. Misaki Yato was standing there a little confused. He recognized those legs anywhere.

"_Monkey?"_Miaski asked. He held his skate board in his hand was wore a light blue shirt with black jeans. His hair was a bit messy for he wasn't wearing his beanie eather.

All the color drained from Fushimi's face, He looked dead about now. "_I'm not in the mood to fight with you!"_

"_i was just coming to check on you, Kusanagi heard from the heartless woman that you were sick and well,"Misaki began to trail off._

"_I'm taking him to the hospital. Do you want to come?"_Reisi asked the clansmen of Homora.

" _I, uh, Sure." _Misaki answered a bit confused by the question.

The king slid Fushimi off his shoulder and handed him to Misaki. Misaki pulled over one of Fushimis arms over his shoulder and put his hand on his waist. Inside Fushimi was happy that Misaki still cared about him. He smiled slightly as they walked too Munakata's Car.

The redhead sat in the back with the sick monkey. The blue king may have permit Misaki to go with them however that did not give him the right to sit in the front with him

* * *

**Yep I threw in Misaki. I just looooove the friendship Misaki and Fushimi have. Its like a love hate relationship XD Watch ou Reisi you got competition!**

**Review pleaaassse!**


	3. Hospitals give great news

**O.O It's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry I took soooo long. This Chapter is 884 words. Pretty damn short. Sorry guys. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Saru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated the hospital. There was so many sick people and that horrible smell. It made him feel like he was horribly sick. Misaki didn't wipe that grin off his face. This was partly his fault that he was here anyway. Saru glared at him. _Stupid Misaki._

He thought to himself. On the other side of him is where his king sat. Reisi filled out Fushimi's papers. He did peak at Fushimi's file, a few times. Many times.

When the Blue king got up to leave the pages at the front desk of the E.R., Saru punched Misaki.

Of Course it didn't hurt,he was thankful the monkey was sick. Normally his punches hurt leaving bruises that lasted weeks.

"_This is your fault,"_Fushimi muttered.

_'Its not MY fault you-" _He was cut off by Saru jabbing him in the ribs.

The king came back eyeing the two boys. He was gone for five seconds and these two were already trying to kill each other. This would be a long day. He was just hoping maybe this would be done a little quicker.

"_Fushimi, Saruhiko," _Called the nurse.

Saru got up about to walk. Reisi and Misaki's hands gripped Sarus already knew the nanny and moma were not gonna let him go alone. The three of them walked into the back. They checked all of Fushimi's vitals and then asked him what he was feeling. Misaki and the blue king stayed around the corner, waiting for Saru.

Saru had hoped he could just take antibiotics and get back home. He really didn't want to be in a deeper hole then he was already in. His doctor sighed and realized his temperature was way high and his heart rate was low. His lungs sounded off. Like there was water in them. Then It clicked in the doctor's head. Pneumonia. What the hell did this kid do to himself? It was the middle of spring. The doctor didn't ask, he really didn't want to know.

Saru noticed the doctors expression change. This wasn't good.

"_Seems you have pneumonia,"_ Spoke the doctor.

"_I what?!" _Saru shouted.

"_Not good,"_Misaki added.

Munakata walked next to the sick subordinate of his. Looks like he'd be baby sitting longer than he expected and his second in command would be filling in for him longer. Saru felt horribly dizzy and fell into Misaki's arms. This, this small incident made the blue king jealous. For the sake of the moment, he'd let it go. Misaki blushed a bright red.

"_Hey! M-monkey!"_He shouted in his friend's ear loudly.

The homura clans men was panicking. He felt the glare of jealousy from the blue king. Seems what the heatless woman had told him was true. He just hoped that he'd live the rest of this day.

Saru's weight was too much for Misaki to hold. Monkey always weighed more than him.

_'I'll write him a perscription. I highly having him be monitored at all times. Due to the water in his lungs he may stop breathing," _The doctor informed the two men.

The piece of paper with the necessary medication was handed to Munakata. Misaki was left to dragging Fushimi's sleeping form out the hospital.

Munakata was doing this on purpose. Misaki swore he was. The way that man started at him, the way he stared at monkey. Completely different When he looked at him there was death and jealousy, but with Monkey, it was more concerned and caring. There was something that he was not seeing. Misaki couldn't quite figure it out.

Once at Fushimi's apartment, the sick boy and sato were left alone. Misaki managed to drag the monkey to his bed; but of course, he had to changed his clothes. He remembered when Fushimi scold him for wearing his school uniform to was always a habit of his. He tucked his friend in to bed, covering him with just a had left the room only for a moment to get a bowl of ice water and a rag was drowned in the ice cold water, then pulled out. Misaki squeezed the extra water. It was placed on Fushimi's burning hot head

* * *

Now he needed to figure out what to do till the crazy blue king returned. The redhead just plopped on the other side of the bed next to Saru. He laughed lightly. He felt like they were kids again. Sharing the same bed, being sick together, doing everything together. Where did all those good times go? .They were just children then, so innocent. Misaki just layed there lost in thought.

After leaving the two boys at the apartment complex, the king just sat there. What the hell was that in the emergency room? Why did he suddenly feel jealousy? He wore a blank expression as he stared at the prescription paper that was crumbled a little bit. A loud sigh escaped his lips. He needed to get himself together.

Finally getting back to his subordinate's place he found the two old friends sleeping together. That same feeling he had back at the E.R. came back. The door was closed and he collapsed on the sofa. A light sound was heard from the medication.

* * *

**I don't know if I want a love triangle yet. :/ **

**So review and gimme yo opinions!**


	4. Babysitting the Monkey

**Only 492 words. WELLL THEN. **

**This is kinda just a filler chapter. Nothing drastic happens. **

* * *

Fushimi woke up feeling something tickling his nose. The color was drained from his face. Damn Misaki. The sick boy fell off his bed. He was way freaked out. He crawled out of his room , to the living room. He mentally smacked himself. He forgot Reisi was staying at his place too. Though the captain was not asleep. While the sick male was lost in his thought Reisi's face was mere inches away from his. He was leaning over the armrest and staring at his idiot subordinate. When Fushimi came to he blushed bright red and fell back.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Asked Reisi.

_"Crawling? "_ Fushimi answered.

The king let out a loud irritated groan. He moved from his spot on the sofa. The king was wearing different clothes. Fushimi hadn't moved. Reisi's hands were under his arms and with one swift movement picked him up. Saru felt like a baby. He started to squirm a bit. The king found this adorable.

"_Please put me down_,"Saru said in the cutest little voice.

This boy was trying to make him bleed. Munakata set him down and quickly turning around to hide his blush. Fushimi didn't understand what the hell had just happened. He stood there dumb struck. Munakata turned back around and pointed at the bag on the counter. In a low menacing voice he said "_Medicine. Now"_.

Saru looked at the direction and back at his captain. He wasted no time running to the counter like his life depended on it. Misaki had horrible timing as always. Yata stepped out of the bedroom to search for the monkey. The redhead was still a little groggy, he didn't notice the sick monkey running. Before either of them could react there lips made contact. Reisi watched all of this happen. Yata didn't realize what happened till he saw the monkeys expression. They both backed away from each other. Yata's back touched the edge of the counter and Fushimi's touched Reisi's chest. They were both bright red.

"_You two are idiots,"_Spoke the eldest male in the room.

Yata touched his lips. " _He!"_

"_You!"_ Fushimi said back.

Munakata gripped Fushimi's shoulders. "_Medicine Saru. Yata give me the bag."_

The bag was right next to his shoulder. He grabbed the bag and slowly made his way to the two. Reisi reached for the bag and opened it, pulling out a orange bottle of pills. The bag was set aside and a pill was pulled out of the bottle. Yata had a cup and filled it with water then came back to the two. The pill laid still in the kings hand in front of Fushimi, as did the cup Yata brought him. Saru felt like a small helpless child. Being taken care of by a mother and father. Here that wasn't the case. Two men were taking care of him.

He put the white pill in his mouth then drank the water.

* * *

**Okie. Maybe I lied. (I'ma liar _) Reviews? Please.**


End file.
